The Region IV South Bleeding Disorders Program is a network of nine federally funded Hemophilia Treatment Centers (HTCs) that provide comprehensive care and prevention services to persons with bleeding disorders in the states of Alabama, Florida, Georgia, and Mississippi. The Regional Core Center (RCC) office is located in Atlanta, Georgia and shares an office with Hemophilia of Georgia, Inc. The RCC emphasizes a pro-active orientation toward bleeding disorder care. This program will further the mission of the CDC in promoting heath and quality of life in persons with bleeding disorders by preventing and controlling disease, injury and disability. The goals and objectives of this regional program were designed to reduce the complications and morbidity associated with bleeding disorders, as well as to promote access to integrated and family-centered services for individuals with bleeding disorders in Region IV South. Comprehensive systems of care are necessary, as those receiving care outside of an HTC have a 60% higher mortality rate than those receiving care in federally funded HTCs (CDC). Objectives will focus on those patients from traditionally underserved populations. Prevention programs will strive to reduce the impact on the public health system by, for example, decreasing the number of days missed from work and school. The RCC will be responsible for program evaluation and monitoring through required affiliate reporting, data reports, assessment of Universal Data Collection (UDC) Project participation, site visits, needs assessments, and consumer input. Other specific project objectives include: (1) provide continuous screening for HIV and Hepatitis A, B, and C;(2) facilitate improved regional information management systems, data collection and evaluation;(3) expand the UDC cohort through recruitment of individuals with genetic bleeding disorders;(4) transition the national database to a web-based application;(5) expand the database with additional relevant date related to women's issues and other important clinical outcomes;and (6) address areas of concern unique to Region IV South regarding healthcare disparities. This hemophilia care program strives to improve the quality and years of healthy lives for those living with bleeding disorders in Region IV South. Prevention and outreach efforts aimed at the traditionally underserved will eliminate the region's health disparities by providing quality healthcare services, regardless of an individual's race, ethnicity, age, or gender. Particular attention will be paid to the leading health indicators: physical activity, overweight and obesity, immunization and access to health care.